Today's consumers are faced with an ever increasing number of media assets provided from a wide variety of content sources. Due to the large number of available choices, consumers may find it desirable to define a customized program lineup, thereby allowing the consumer to access media assets at the most convenient times and in a preferred order. To this end, traditional systems have long enabled consumers to time-shift media assets from their originally-scheduled broadcast times. For example, personal video recorders (PVRs), such as those provided by TIVO, Inc., record media assets onto a digital storage device and allow users to playback the media assets at a later time. PVRs may also record media assets in real-time, allowing users to pause real-time programs, rewind, and even fast forward through commercials until they reach a point at which the program is currently provided. However, PVRs are unable to adjust the original broadcast time of a media asset and thus are limited to providing playback after the original broadcast of the media asset. In particular, users are unable to view a media asset prior to its originally scheduled broadcast time.